Series of Shorts and Random thoughts
by unfortold.destiny
Summary: Random ideas that never made it past one chapter... or even a full chapter... feel free to take over the ideas or just have a good laugh haha really AU and there will be no Ginny or Hermione pairings. In my opinion, those two with Harry would never work. I can only see Hermione as a sister but never more. rated M just in case there happens to be a short with nothing but smut...
1. Potter-Black-Delacour

Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, child of prophecy, man-who-conquered, was tired of the wizarding world. It had been ten weeks since the final battle and yet still the people treated him like the Catholics had treated their saints. They wanted him to be the next Moses, Merlin or Dumbledore but he was not one to lead the masses like them.

No, he was a loner or had been until she had come into the picture. After so many years seeking company, friends, and love it had come as a shock to him to find that he already had the love of the woman he had a child with, something he only remembered a week after the final battle, besides that what he truly wanted was to be left alone to find peace hopefully with the two women he loved or would love above all else.

Of course, his friends disagreed with him shutting himself off from the world and tried to drag him back out. Hermione and Ron specifically nagged him into going back to Ginny, but he never did because he realized who he truly loved and went to her in secret when he came to terms with the fact someone tried to keep them away.

He had found his and Ginny's relationship odd, he had never seen her as a romantic interest until that one year, before then she was just his friend's baby sister. And while they were on the run he never thought about her once, until he was close to her again when they arrived at Hogwarts. This made him weary of being close to her again, so he decided to travel through the halls and provide aid to the defenders of Hogwarts and made sure not to get close to her.

Thanks to that he was able to kill Fenrir a second before he could engage Lavender and Parvati. He was also able to save Tonks but unfortunately, he was unable to save Remus as he had arrived a second too late. When Tonks was about to lose her head to vengeance like Sirius, he stunned her making sure his Godson had at least one parent left even if she would forever hate him. He summoned Kreacher and had him pop her away to her mothers protected home.

He was also able to save Fred from an explosion but just barely, Percy wasn't so lucky as he was struck down by a stray killing curse not long after. It wasn't until a week after the war, that he had found out William was also killed in the final battle. It was with his end that memories began to resurface and when he was finally able to decipher them he was enraged and went to confirm his suspicions.

He had arrived at her parent's home without anyone knowing and knocked, her mother opened the door and upon seeing his devastated look she quickly let him in and guided him to her daughter's room where she had been for the last week crying her eyes out. Not even bothering to knock he tried to open the door finding it locked but in his state, he didn't care about the door and blasted it off its hinges and rushed inside.

When their eyes met everything became clearer and even in her weakened state she stumbled out of bed and rushed to his side. When they hugged both felt at home, complete and safe. The mother watched as the two embraced and a white aura surrounded them, before it became silver and finally golden. Seeing this she was furious, someone had kept her daughter from her mate, a crime that the veela enclaves of the world would declare a blood feud against the meddler(s).

However, her anger took second place to her happiness as the two began to kiss and pour their all their love into it. When they separated her daughter was happier than she had been both before and after her relationship with that Weasley boy. Her daughter's eyes were once again full of life instead of the dull color they had been when she had returned after the war. She walked away knowing they needed time to themselves to get reacquainted although the child her daughter had may become a sore reminder for them but only time would tell.

Harry himself was at a loss for words to express what he felt so instead he held her close and basked in the joy her mere presence provided. He couldn't help it and grinned the lopsided grin that had stolen her heart during the tournament. But it came down when he felt her tears stain his shirt. He looked down and she seemed devastated, then he remembered she had given birth to a daughter not too long ago. It didn't take him long to know why she looked devastated, she believed he would hate her for having a child with another.

Before she could breakdown any further, he lowered his head and whispered into her ear. "I don't care, Fleur. She is a part of you and as such I will love her no matter what." This caused her to cry harder and hold onto him tighter as he slowly rubbed her back and spoke sweet things into her ears until she calmed down. Once she did he kissed her, he wanted to let her know it didn't bother him, he would love her daughter as if she was his.

It was then that her mother came into the room holding the baby in her arms. Harry let Fleur go and rose to see the little girl however when he got within an arm reach he felt as if his magic was recognizing her as his. The surprise he felt must have shown on his face because Fleurs mom looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't answer her unasked question instead he turned and looked at Fleur.

"Fleur when did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Around zhe second week of August I found I was around four weeks pregnant."

"Fleur, there is a week missing from my memories in late July. Its scattered and I have glimpses of emotions I felt but I can't piece it together. All I know is that I felt the happiest I have ever felt in my life. Right now, that I'm so close to her I have the same feeling."

Fleur's mother caught on to his thinking and asked to make sure she was hearing him right. "You zhink zhat she may be your daughter."

Fleur looked at him with hoped filled eyes and when he nodded his head he explained his reasoning. "The feeling that the pieces bring me is unbridled happiness. Even happier than how I felt on our first date, our first kiss or during our first time. The only time I felt anything similar was when I looked into the mirror of Erised and saw my family."

Fleur walked over to him and taking his hand, they walked to her daughter. Her mother smiled once Fleur took the baby and getting her wand out she looked at them, "Zhere's a spell zhat will tell us if she is yours. But if your magic recognized 'er it will just confirm it wiz'out a doubt."

He nodded for her to continue. She casted the spell, first on him and then the baby girl ad finally on Fleur. When she finished casting a pink glow appeared around Fleur and her baby. Then it expanded and surrounded Harry. The baby was his. He had a child with the woman that had given her everything to him.

Without realizing it tears began to fall down his face as he took his daughter from Fleur and held her close to him, memorizing her beautiful face and seeing that she resembled Fleur a lot. He felt some sort of enchantment around her and saw a small bracelet with her name. He looked at it before he overcharged it and the glamour surrounding his little girl fell off causing both women to gasp. They hadn't felt the enchantment on the bracelet.

With it gone they could now tell she was his. Her blue eyes were gone, and he now stared into eyes as green as his and his mothers. When she smiled that adorable baby smile, it was lopsided like his own smile. Her hair however was the main giveaway, it was no longer Weasley red but Potter black and unruly. He couldn't help the huge smile that threatened to split his face even if tears till fell down his face. His smile got even bigger when Fleur joined the hug. He turned and kissed her, their child was beautiful.

As they stood there basking in the feeling of being a family, Fleur's father arrived worried when he saw the broken door but calmed when he saw the scene in front of him. He looked at his wife and raised an eyebrow in question. She went over to him and explained everything of what she understood, at the end he was also furious that someone had tried to part his daughter and her child from her bonded. But the happiness radiating from them now eclipsed his rage.

His wife took his arm and guided him out of the room giving the new family their space. It was that night that he asked her to marry him and when she said yes, he made sure to remind her how much he truly loved her and to make up for all the nights and days they were away from each other. Unfortunately for her parents and now a very traumatized Gabrielle they forgot to put up privacy wards around the room.

And so, for the next six months, they resided with her parents taking care of their baby girl who Fleur decided to rename when they got married during their wedding a week after he proposed. She was now named, Victoire Lilian Potter-Black-Delacour. Three months into their new lives they found that Fleur was expecting once more. Harry was happy, and it showed as his nightmares were less and less frequent, as if his daughters were charms against them.

Gabrielle after getting over the embarrassment of having heard her sister and mate on their first night back together got to know the man that stole her sisters heart and she was glad that she met the real Harry and not the boy-who-lived or the conqueror. Of course, when they told her about all the memory charms and potions used on them to keep them apart she was pissed and transformed for the first time, it took her sister, mother and Harry an hour to subdue her and keep her from going and ending the Weasley line.

When she was calmed down she was a little horrified that Fleur may have been raped but her sister assured her she wasn't as she had bonded with Harry before they started controlling them fully. As such she would transform and attack William each time he tried to be intimate because her Veela heritage did not recognize him as her mate. Which was what confused her when she became pregnant, she thought that maybe she had willingly slept with the bastard or worse they had found a way to make her believe he was Harry. Fortunately, neither happened. She had remained faithful to her Harry and the baby was his.

Gabby along with her parents spoiled Victoire rotten along with Harry. This caused Fleur to smile at all the things he would do to see their child smile and laugh. Six months of bliss for them and he had just given her something more, he had apparently been constructing a home for them near her parents place next to the beach.

"This is our home Fleur, a place to raise our family but still be close with yours. This house,"

"'Arry zhis is more a small palace zhan a 'ouse." She stated as she looked at the size of the so called 'house' that was, if not three times, twice as big as her parents' home.

"Well my Queen, Princess and Prince deserve to live in a palace just as beautiful as they are. Plus, I wanted a place that could house not just us but our children and our children's children." He looked at her and began to worry she may not like it, but his unease soon vanished when she turned his way with a large grin and sauntered her way towards him swaying her hips a little more than normal and proceeded to grab his hand and pull him towards their new home.

"Uh Fleur?" he wasn't sure what she had in mind, but her grin was making him rather nervous, the predatory smile that she sent him when they were at the front door of the home was not helping his nerves at all.

"We are going to celebrate zhe completion of our new 'ome by breaking in zhe master bedroom, Qui?" His nerves were gone, and his lopsided grin returned as he picked her up bridal style and proceeded to carry her into their new home and up five flights of stairs up to the Master bedroom where he laid her down on the king size bed and began to pamper her with kisses.

Back at her parent's place Apolline was wondering where they were and was beginning to worry until her husband came home from work and told her about Harry's surprise to Fleur. She smiled after finding out and figuring that her daughter and husband would not be back until tomorrow morning or maybe evening given how much those two loved to show how much they loved each other.

In Britain, his once best friends were wondering why they couldn't find Harry. They needed his support to pass new laws but no matter what Minister Kingsley refused to demand his presence like many wanted him to do. The Wizengamot, led by Neville, also refused to demand he present himself since he had chosen a Regent and his fellow Lords and Ladies agreed that the man-who-conquered deserved some rest, most of the Wizengamot was now filled with his schoolmates and allies that the order never knew he had.

No matter what Hermione or Ron tried the Wizengamot refused to help them. The DMLE fired Ron for trying to look up information illegally and fined him a hefty sum. All the laws Hermione wrote were rejected, her position as war hero meant nothing to those that knew what she had done to their friend and ally. More moths had gone by without anyone seeing Harry. Some believed he had ascended while others believed he had passed on to the next great adventure.

It wasn't until ten years later that the British Wizarding world finally learned what truly became of the Potter Lord. The Weasleys had gathered for Christmas dinner when a late edition of the Daily Prophet arrived at their home. The headline shocked everyone present except the twins and Charley.

 _ **The Man-Who-Conquered to become the next head of the French DMLE**_

 _You read that right ladies and gentlemen. Hadrian "Harry" James Potter, beloved son of Britain, boy-who-lived and man-who-conquered has been living in France since the end of the war as a Hit-Wizard trainer. Not only that but he is married to the now ex-head of the French DMLE's eldest daughter, Fleur Isabella Potter nee Delacour. That's right the former French Tri-wizard champion that had married the eldest son of the Weasley clan is now married to her fellow champion our very own Harry Potter._

 _When the French Minister let the information about Lord Potters new position become public knowledge, an interview was scheduled and held with representatives from various papers and news sources in attendance. It was held yesterday afternoon, during which some personal matters were asked. During the interview he answered the question on how the couple had come together, the story they tell is one of love, betrayal and the reason that Britain has not seen their Chosen one in over ten years._

" _Lord Potter, how did you and your wife come together. Last anyone knew she was married to the eldest Weasley child?"_

" _What most people don't know is that Fleur and I dated during my fourth year at Hogwarts. At the end of the year we spent the night together and our magic resonated and marked us as mates."_

 _Now readers those of you who do not know, magic recognizing someone else as your mate when it comes to Veela's creates a bond that can not be broken. Magic herself has declared the couple perfect for one another. As the muggles would say, a match made in heaven. Normally this would be celebrated but our young Hero goes on to tell us why no one knew about this._

" _However, someone did not want this and with liberal use of potions, compulsions and memory altering magics made us separate but because of the bond they were unable to fully keep us apart. When Fleur married the Weasley, she was actually pregnant. The wedding itself was a sham, a way to keep us apart of course at the time we both thought that was what she truly wanted even if our magic was trying to pull us together even then."_

 _You read that right folks. Someone forced the two apart and even then, their love and magic kept bringing them back together. Fleur was forced to marry William Weasley against her will even though she was pregnant at the time with our Hero's child. You must ask, who would gain the most from this? It questions everything we knew about the Lights most vocal supporters and the man they followed. It seems the two-other war hero's may have been working to keep the two lovers apart, as it has been noted that they have tried to get him to date the youngest Weasley and only female as well as trying to bring Lord Potter back to Britain by force. Fortunately, the Wizengamot stands by their fellow Lord and declined all their pleas and Laws._

" _Now I never knew, someone having blocked my memory of us together. It wasn't until a week after the final battle when William Weasley passed away from a slow acting curse that it all started coming back to us. We began to remember our shared moments, our feelings and our magical bond. It took me three weeks to figure out what happened. I was furious to say the least. Someone was keeping me from the woman I loved."_

" _Is this why you left Britain?"_

" _Yes, I left to go find the woman I loved. We remembered almost everything by the time I found her. When we reunited she broke down thinking she had cheated on me and had gotten pregnant with someone else's child. In truth I believed that as well, but in all honesty, I could have cared less. I would have loved the child as my own because she was a part of the woman I loved. However, we were both surprised when my magic started recognizing her as my daughter. We then proceeded to find out if she was indeed mine."_

" _And was she?"_

" _Yes! She was my daughter. I had a daughter! A daughter that someone tried to keep away from me. My firstborn child, my little princess. When I held her, I sensed an enchantment on the little bracelet she was wearing at the time with her name engraved on it and after overpowering it the glamour that had been placed on her to make her look like a Weasley fell. Fleur and I stayed there, just memorizing everything about our little girl, our daughter had inherited her mother's beauty with my messy black hair, green eyes and the Potter lopsided grin. Apparently, that's what got my wife to say yes to our very first date."_

 _Here he showed a picture of the entire family which you can see on page 4. In the picture are the Lord and Lady Potter with their five children. Their eldest Victoire Lilian Potter-Black-Delacour, age eleven, Heiress to the Delacour line. Their son James Sirius Potter-Black-Delacour, age 10, Heir to the Potter line. Their other son, Regulus Alain Potter-Black-Delacour, age 7, Heir to the Black line. In the arms of their parents are the twins, Artemis Daphne and Khione Apolline Potter-Black-Delacour, age 2. The 'humble' home behind the family is the Potter-Black-Delacour mansion, said to be the third biggest in the country. It was modeled after Beauxbatons, and is the current home for the remaining members of the Potter, Black and Delacour lines._

 _Apart from Lord Harry and Lady Fleur Potter-Black-Delacour and their children the other families that reside in the palace are:_

 _Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks and her son Theodore Harry Lupin-Tonks, Godchild of Harry Potter._

 _Narcissa Black and Draco Black along with his wife Astoria Black nee Greengrass and their first child Scorpius. It is also speculated that Lord Potter has taken Lady Daphne Greengrass as consort, but it had yet to be confirmed, although her child does somewhat resemble Harry. When we asked Lord Harry about the rumors concerning them, he simply smiled and winked but said nothing on the matter._

 _Ex-Lord and Lady Delacour and their youngest daughter Gabrielle reside there as well, having willed the Delacour Family home to the Heiress Victoire, when she was given the choice and chose to be the Heir to her mother's house. More information on the extended family and their new roles in Wizarding France can be found on pages four through six._


	2. Death's Heir

[Undetermined Location]

A figure dressed in black garbs sits on a branch near the top of a tree watching his domain when suddenly a ball of flames erupts and when it disperses an old man with a long beard in a garish dress appears, next to him was a man dressed in black also in a dress with hair that seemed to have never been washed.

The pair seemed to not notice him yet but the strange creature with them had but before it could inform the other two of his position, the dark figure stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

"Fawkes, where is Harry? We're in the middle of nowhere." The old man spoke to the strange bird as said bird looked at the place where the figure had disappeared in confusion.

"Albus why must we search for the insufferable brat! Besides why couldn't Potter or Lily come with you instead of me?"

"Now, now Severus. Lily is depressed given her first child has disappeared from his aunt's house. James is too busy training Charles, he can't be bothered to look for Harry when Charles needs all the help he can get to take on his responsibility." The man now identified as Albus told the man named Severus.

"If you would have checked on the cursed child, we wouldn't have to be out in the middle of nowhere in the first place. We all believed the child was a Squib but when his name appeared on the school roster you should have gone instead of the oaf.

It's been a month since the letters went out and his never left the castle until you sent Hagrid. Term starts in half a month and we have nothing to show for the effort we have gone through to locate him."

Just as the man finished his rant the bird trilled, and a sense of hopelessness washed over them. The bird turned to his partner and shared what he had found using their forced mind link, showing him the darkness that appeared when he tried to zone in on Harry.

Albus was enraged, the insufferable brat was being protected from phoenix travel. He needed to find and get his hands-on Harry to control him and have full access to the Potter fortune. He still couldn't believe Charlus had made Harry his Heir instead of James or Charles.

That came as a surprise when they had tried to have the will read when he passed only to find that only when his heir was present could it be read, and that heir was no one other than Harry, who Albus convinced James and Lily was a squib.

Apparently Charlus did not believe it and the goblins own magic only confirmed that Harry was not a squib because the Family Vaults possession changed to Harry and went on lockdown after Charlus passed away (He passed away the same day the Hogwarts letters went out so Albus was not there to notice Harry's name until he returned).

Suddenly the area turned deadly silent causing the old man and his companions to tense. They began to hear leaves being disturbed and drew out their wands while the bird rested on the old man's shoulder in case they needed to escape. A rustle in the bushes alerted them that something was near, they turned to the noise and to their surprise/fear they were surrounded by snakes, some on the ground and some on the bottom branches of the nearby tree's.

"Albus, how did we not notice them until now." The man in black whispered trying to hide his growing fear, but it only increased when a cold voice sounded in the area in a language that both recognized but could not understand.

 _§ Contain them in place do not allow them to leave. The winged one isss their mode of travel, contain it firssst, I need anssswersss.§_

As the voice spoke both men's eyes widened, the last parselmouth known was the Dark Lord Voldemort. Was it possible that they stumbled into him or was it possible that he had captured Harry? Before they could think any further Fawkes was bitten from a snake that dropped from above them, this caused the phoenix to burst into flames and go through its rebirth cycle.

Albus's eyes widened as his familiar (read dark magic bound slave), was disabled. The snake that had attacked was a vibrant green and had wrapped itself around the now baby phoenix. Just as Albus shot a curse at said snake to kill it, Severus having cast a fire whip to be able to take on the sheer number of snakes, black flames erupted around the snakes protecting them from the curse and extinguishing the fire whip.

Both men looked on as the flames gave of a concentrated Dementor like aura causing Severus to drop to his knees and the old man to begin to tremble. 'What have we walked into.' Was the only thing going through both their minds before a shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows causing the snakes on the ground to move to allow the figure passage.

When it reached the place where Fawkes was the figure kneeled and looked at it before he, the gravelly voice gave it away, spoke again.

 _§Winged one, can you underssstand me? If ssso look into my eyesss.§_ The two men shuddered again but the baby phoenix looked into the figures eyes and before their eyes it was engulfed in black flames breaking the dark magic binding it to Albus.

The old man gasped in shock as he felt the binds break. The tiny phoenix chirped in glee and as the snake released its hold it wobbled over to the figure and bonded itself to the person that freed it. When the flash was over the figure now understood who the men were and what they wanted, but the figure smirked.

He picked the baby firebird up and placed it on his shoulder then he looked around, _§I will be leaving ssso they cannot track me again. I will take king with me to travel once more. Thank you all for teaching me what you could. Now be free my friendssss if I'm ever in need I sssshall call once more.§_

 _§Goodbye, hatchling.§_ the amount of hissing disturbed the two men but before they could get over the shudders, they saw a snake slither its way onto the figure. Not just any snake but a Basilisk, a King Basilisk, the deadliest of its kind, it was small, but the coloring was what made it known as a King and not just a male.

Once the snake stopped moving the figure stepped back into the shadows and vanished. At his departure, the snakes all flamed once more and disappeared. Once more leaving two shell shocked individuals.

"Albus, why did Fawkes leave with the person speaking parseltongue?" Severus asked as he moved around making sure the snakes were gone. Albus sighed in frustration, the damn phoenix was free of the dark bond and it seemed the one speaking parseltongue was of pure heart, at least pure enough for Fawkes to bond with naturally.

So, it wasn't Voldemort. Meaning it was someone else that had Harry. The damn brat was proving to be a nuisance. "Dark Magic, my dear boy. It seems he cast a spell in parseltongue to bind Fawkes to him." Albus replied, using what he had done as the excuse of what just happened, after all the black flames felt dark.

With another sigh, he grabbed a nearby rock and turned it into a portkey, one of the benefits of being the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts, and held it out to Severus who placed a finger on the stone and with a swirl of light they were gone again.

From the shadows, the figure watched as the men left, he then turned to the firebird, _§What elssse do you know about me friend, what other thingsss ssshould I know of the world that abandoned me…§_

~You are Harry James Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Peverell. Your brother is hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived but if what I saw in your memories is correct the title is yours. We can go to the Goblins and have them teach you and bring you up to speed on what you need to know. I've bound myself to you as thanks for freeing me and because your magic and heart are pure.~

 _§I sssee, my Night flamesss can purify sssoulsss or corrupt them or annihilate them. When I firssst found this power a ssshadow of a sssoul essscaped my ssscar or tried to. The flames purified it and the remaining esssence merged to my sssoul keeping me pure.§_

~How long have you been with the snakes?~ the firebird looked from the figure to the King Basilisk that was lazily draped around the figure shoulders.

 _§He hasss been with usss sssince his fourth sssummer. A ssspeaker is rare among the bipedsss but one orphaned ssso young is unheard of. We sssaw the flamesss and merger occur, and we decided to help the hatchling. He'sss been with usss sssince. We take care of our own. §_ The snake replied while the figure simply nodded along.

~You realize his parents are alive? They have tried to find him for the past couple of months.~

This time the figure replied but the voice was darker and colder, _§I have no parentsss, just sssperm donor and womb. My only family isss King, Rayden and now you, Fawkesss. We ssshall visit the Goblinsss, go my new friend and warn them that I do not ssspeak any human tongue due to the age King and the rest found me._

 _Asssk them if there isss a transsslation potion or ssspell for me to underssstand them and if ssso to have it ready. I will not be attending Hogwartsss like the old man wantsss, have them sssee if there are other optionsss after I take my Lordssshipsss. §_

The firebird sang a song of understanding and flashed in a ball of fire to Gringotts. As Fawkes left King looked over at his favorite biped, _§ Let'sss go pick up Rayden. It hasss been awhile sssince the lassst time we sssaw your sssecond familiar. §_ Harry nodded, they had left Rayden behind because he was needed in the village they had stayed in a year ago. It was time to check on him and see if he was finished with his tasks. With that thought flames engulfed both Harry and king and they were gone once more.

[Gringotts – Directors office]

Ragnok current King of the Goblins sat in his Office going through the paperwork concerning petitions for curse breaking expeditions when his attention was caught by a fireball appearing in the middle of the room. Guards came in but were soon in a relaxed manner when the phoenix began to sing.

While he sang Fawkes looked at Ragnok and using his ability to temporarily connect with his mind began to show the conversation between himself and Harry. This way Ragnok would know what was said but could also tell that Harry was speaking parseltongue.

As soon as Ragnok saw the vision he understood what the young boy and his familiar wanted and nodded causing the song to end. "Leave us. He is here as an envoy for a client that we would have trouble communicating with. However, by sending his familiar," he smirked recognizing Fawkes, 'The Old fool lost his dark bond to the majestic creature. The boy is more powerful than his brother, Dumbledore or Voldemort.'

"He has allowed us to know he wishes to come in and how to be prepared. Get a permanent language potion ready for his arrival. I'm unsure what languages he will want to learn but German, French and English would be best to start off with." As he finished speaking the guards nodded and left to get what was ordered.

Ragnok looked back to Fawkes, "It's good to see you free from that man ancient one. I take it his heart and soul are pure because he has had no influence from any humans?" at this the firebird now perched on the back of a chair nodded.

"Well as far as schooling goes there are Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Ilvermorny, and Castelobruxo who accept international students. However, if he wishes he can take assessment tests to see where his education is and after he can have tutors or even attend schools that are more secretive and selective and still teach the ancient ways of magic, that which the Ministry has either banned or the fool has done away with."

Fawkes listened and nodded along until the goblins had come back with the potions. Once everything was set he looked back to Ragnok who nodded, and Fawkes flashed away.

[Somewhere in the Rockies] – around same time as Fawkes is at Gringotts

In a flash of black flames Harry and King appear at the topmost peak. It was rather cool for their liking so with a wave of a hand Harry cast warming charms on himself while King buried himself within Harry's garbs. _§I wonder where Rayden could be, maybe out hunting? §_

In a flash of lightning a majestic bird appeared before them, head of an eagle, two giant wings with two sets of smaller wings lower in the body and lightning rolling through the silver feathers. ~King, Harry it's nice to see you again. A new adventure to begin? Or just dropped to visit? ~

 _§The wizardsss have been looking for me. It'sss time for me to leave my mark on their world. Although I am looking for a different foundation than what the old man wanted for me. SSSeemsss my grandfather did not trust him, my sssperm donor, the rented womb or twin. §_

~I see young one. I feel a third bond to you, who else have you picked up? ~

The small boy smirked as a fireball exploded revealing Fawkes. The two birds looked at one another before bowing to each other. ~It seems the Goblins are ready for us Harry. What travel method will you take?~

 _§I will take the Night Flamesss. I will sssee you there Rayden, Fawkes.§_ With that the boy and his snake disappeared with Fawkes and Rayden fallowing not far behind.

*Yes, it will have elements of KHR. Mainly the Flame of Night will be like Necromancy, Shadow Elemental and Dementor powers combined. This was only achieved by Ignotus and after having infused his blood in the power his children and descendants could achieve it only if they achieved the dying will. In other words, the lords and ladies of the British Nobles could never achieve it with their mentality especially not Voldemort who fears death. I will use the other flames but that's it there won't be any character from KHR.

Also, I'll probably use other shows/anime as a source for powers and the like. If you don't like don't read, simple. I'm thinking just using elements of Bleach and KHR will be enough but I'm not sure.

I might make this a story… might not… that's why it will go up here and if I do make it a story I will let you guys know. Second chapter would be meeting goblins, learning language, contacting the school he will attend, and reveal how he acquired his flames and disappeared.


End file.
